Electrified vehicles, such as hybrid electric vehicles (HEV's), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV's), battery electric vehicles (BEV's), or fuel cell vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are powered by electric machines (i.e., electric motors and/or generators) instead of or in addition to an internal combustion engine. High voltage current for powering these types of electric machines is typically supplied by a high voltage battery assembly.
Electrified vehicle battery assemblies typically include multiple battery arrays. Each battery array includes a plurality of battery cells. The battery cells must be secured relative to one another. The battery array must also be secured to arrest movement once mounted within the battery assembly.